


First Kisses

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 2 fic [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Early!Klaine, Episode: s02e16 Original Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright





	First Kisses

Blaine's friends had told him horror stories about their first kisses – about girls going at them tongue first, about teeth clashing, about too much spit and not enough finesse.

Thad had told him about kissing a girl who always tasted like mushrooms and tortilla chips, no matter what she'd actually eaten that day. "She was really hot, and I liked her a lot, and I love mushrooms and tortilla chips," Thad said. "But it was just creepy. I had to break it off after a few dates."

When Blaine kissed Kurt, his heart almost lurched out of his chest to tap-dance on the table and do a few somersaults over Pavarotti's tiny, bedazzled coffin. Because Kurt's mouth tasted like home, and Kurt's lips knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
So did Blaine's.


End file.
